


Another Day, Another Knight

by Mythical666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moose, alternative universe, mythical, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical666/pseuds/Mythical666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whist Dean is fulfilling his Handmaiden duties, he discovers something magical. After gaining Queen Charlie’s permission, Dean and Sam embark on a dangerous journey to seek out answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic, I don't really know what I am doing but enjoy

It has always been cold in Moondoor. The climate is freezing all year round, leaving snow and ice practically everywhere. The people that live there are used to it, but a curious handmaiden would someday love to travel to the not so cold, parts of the land.

 

Dean Winchester is Queen Charlie’s Handmaiden. Of course you would think that he would be a valiant knight like his younger brother Sam, well he was at one point. On a night of celebration Dean was feeling cocky and decided to try his luck, so he placed a bet with the Queen and lost. The penalty was that he must be her Handmaiden for a short time, she didn’t specify how long.

“Your grace, here is your wine you requested”

“Seriously Dean! None of that ‘your grace’ crap” Queen Charlie is probably the best Queen Moondoor could have. Yes she wanted respect, but she wasn’t cruel about it and she was pretty laid back.

“Well if I’m going to be your Handmaiden, I want to do a good damn job of it” Dean responded with a huff, he wasn’t a sore loser.

The Queen just simply rolled her eyes and gave him a light punch on the arm “it’s your own fault. There was no chance of you beating me”.

“Yeah well I think I had one too many that night, you know it’s not every day that your little bro kills a notorious witch. I remember it like it was yesterday”. Dean dazes off in thought, he is so proud of his brother.

“Dean, it was like two days ago” The queen once again rolls her eyes. “Here, we can re-watch it through my orb”. She places her hands onto it and it starts to glow, the events start to play vividly. Dean watches in awe.  
 

_“Hey Dean, so get this, I’ve been doing some research and I think I know where this witch is hiding”. Sam is a knight who is relatively quite new to the force, he desperately wants to prove his worth by finding and killing a wanted witch._

_“Sammy are you sure? Where?”_

_“It says here in the book that witches usually seek out crystal caves to live in and produce their magic, and there is only one crystal cave that I can think of and it is relatively close by”. Sam stares at his brother, optimistic. Dean smiles at his brother._

_“Sammy you know you don’t have to do this? I already think that you are worthy and strong enough...”_

“Hey hold up, can’t we skip all this and just get to it”. Deans groans with embarrassment.

“But it’s cute! Plus your cheeks get so red”. Charlie teases with a wink. Dean imitates his brothers ‘bitch face’ and gives her a disapproving look.

“Fine fine, I’ll skip it all to the witch part”

  
_The crystal cave starts to crumble._ _“You can do it Sammy” Dean reassures him. Sam and the witch are face to face. He swiftly dodges the powerful spells that come shooting towards him. He takes a deep breath and leaps at her with all his strength, he pierces her heart with his sword. The witch screeches as she decays into a pile of ashes...  
_

Dean smiles to himself as the orb flickers off. He glances to his right towards the window as the blizzard outside catches his attention. “What’s it like across the blue sea?” he asks Charlie whilst still staring at the snow plummeting from the sky.

“It’s over rated, but nice” Before Charlie became the Queen she had the opportunity to travel across the blue sea for family business. “It was a fantastic place but I got burnt to a crisp, maybe one day you’ll get the opportunity to go”

Dean doesn’t see that happening any time soon. Though his brother is now a knight of Moondoor, he is still young and needs support. He couldn’t leave his duties as lord commander anyway.

He pushes away all these thoughts and excuses himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean ends up at the stables to see his faithful steed. His horse, Impala, is one of the most precious things to him, besides his brother. His father was going to have the horse killed as she was small and weak, but Dean saw her beauty and demanded him not to, he cared for her himself. With lots of care and devotion she soon grew up to be strong and healthy.

His father soon regretted even thinking about having the horse killed, as she turned out the way she did, but he still never believed Dean could do it. His mother had faith in him and knew that he would do a good job. Dean secretly knew that his father didn’t see him the same way as he saw Sam, he could tell that his father had more hopes in achievement for Sam. It's not as if his father was intentially like this, he still loved Dean.

Impala is the only thing he has left to remember his parents by as they passed away in a great fire. Everything perished with them.  Sam and Dean were lucky enough to have been out training when it occurred. This happened 10 years ago when Dean was 15 and Sam was 11, Dean was left to care for his brother. They don’t speak of the event too much.

“Well how are you today m’lady?”

Impala instantly lifts her head up and snorts excitedly when she hears his voice. She nudges Dean with her head. He brushes snow of off the gate and opens it to pet her head. “Yes I’ve missed you too” He chuckles “You look like a mess today, don’t you?” Impala trots around her stable. He watches his horse as she moves gracefully around him, he finds her brush and starts grooming her.

“There we go, your coat looks even more glossy now” He pats her on the side “You wanna go for a run?”

“Dean, you do know that animals can’t understand or answer you” Dean spins around to see Jo standing there with her friends.

“Well you can, can’t ya?” He smirks to himself as he can hear Jo’s friends giggling at his remark. “Hey I was only saying” She says with a pout “Besides the Queen sent me to come get you, so you better get your ass over there.” Jo snaps back then marches off with her friends.

Dean sighs “Guess it’ll have to be later then, sorry” Impala lowers her ears and head as she realises that he is leaving. Dean reluctantly leaves and heads towards the castle.

On his way he spots Sam sat at a bench with a girl, if he had more time he would go and embarrass him but sadly he doesn’t. He’ll just have to verbally embarrass him instead.

“Sammy!! Have you seen the nurse about your genital herpes yet?"

He snickers to himself as Sam turns bright red, he jogs off before Sam could properly react. He'll have to be on his guard later because Sam will definitely get him back.

After trudging through the snow for about ten minutes he finally reaches the huge castle. He heads straight towards the main hall, which is usually where the Queen is at this time of day, she does love her food after all, whilst thinking that Dean can feel his stomach growl, she better have food for two. The guards just nod and let him pass as they know who he is, he’s quite lucky to freely roam around the castle. I guess that’s the perks of being the Queens best friend.

He finds the door to the hall and pushes the tall door open, he glances around the room and spots her sat scoffing her food.

She looks up and waves “About time! Here, yours is getting cold.”

His eyes glimmer as he sees a full plate of food for him, he wastes no time and rushes towards the table.

“So what did you want me for?” he questions, with gravy dripping down his chin.

She puts her knife and fork down, “I was hoping you could clear out this room for me upstairs? It’s full of heavy furniture...” She notices Dean pulling a face “Hey you are still my handmaiden, remember you lost that bet”

“Fine I’ll do it, but what kind of handmaidens clear out rooms”

“What kind of handmaidens are allowed to slope off and go pet their horse?” she fires back with a smug grin.  

“Ok fine you got me, which room is it?”

And with that they both got up and the Queen showed him which room it was.

“It’s packed! It’ll take me three blue moons to clear this”

“Have fun” The queen turns and skips down the hall. He sighs _,_ well better get to it.

 

          ********************

“He was just joking by the way, I don’t have herpes” Sam frowned, still flustered. He was sat with his _friend_  Jess studying about mythical beasts.

“Don’t worry about it, he’s your brother, of course he’s going to be an ass” She flicks a page in the book giggling.

“I’ll get him back later. Anyway where were we... oh yeah, dragons.” He picks his book back up and finds the page that he lost. On the page is an illustration of a huge fierce looking beast. “They look so terrifying. It says here that it can take an average of 30 to 50 years for them to become fully grown. It doesn’t say how big they grow though.” He trails his finger down the page to see if he can find out.  “Oh, apparently there are none left in existence, all hunted for their strong resilient scales”

“Why would they want them?” Jess curiously asks.

“It doesn’t say, but I bet people used it for armour, if someone had a full set of that, they’d be indestructible”

“I guess they would be, but I bet there are some left, just hiding out of the way, I bet they live with the elves, where it's warmer" Jess answers with optimism. “There are definitely elves still around”

“The elves left us humans because of our destruction, so it could be a possibility, but elves usually just stick with their own kind, they don’t trust anyone else.”

Jess nods and turns her page “What about this creature?”

He leans over to look, the picture shows what looks like to be a human, but with large, feathery wings.  “Angels? Dean knows more about them, our mother always used to say that everyone has an angel watching over you, and he took her word for it”.

“What about you, do you think that?” She asked curiously, trying not to tread on thin ice.

“I don’t know, if angels were watching over us, why did they let my parents die?” he looked down, surely if there was someone there watching over them, they would make sure nothing bad happens, that’s what guardians are for aren’t they _?_ Lost in thought he feels the atmosphere go tense, better change the subject.

“Hey lets go for a walk, all this sitting has made my legs seize up!”

Jess looked at him and gave a small smile, they both stood up and packed their books away and ventured towards the village.

 

          ********************

“Well at least I can get into the room now” he says to himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead. It just like the Queen to give him a silly job like this, she probably she won’t even use the room.

He shifts a large sheet and dust flutters everywhere around the whole room, maybe he shouldn’t have disturbed it. Gasping for breath, he heads towards the small window and pries it open. He takes deep breathes of the fresh air. There we go, now to continue with this mess.

About 2 hours have passed and the room is about half done. He got all the heavy stuff out of the way, now it’s just the small stuff. Whilst he’s shovelling mess out of the way, something catches his attention. There’s a glimmer coming through the crack of the closet door. What The hell is that?

Being Dean, and getting directed by everything, he immediately stops what he's doing and makes his way towards the closet, trying not to trip on all the furniture. When he finally gets to it, he gracelessly swings the door open. He finds the object that is making the glimmer, it just looks like an empty canvas. Must have just been imagining things, disappointed, he goes to put the canvas down when colour starts to form onto it. He stares at it wide eyed as the picture starts to form.

“What? It’s a painting, of me.”


	3. Chapter 3

He stares at the painting for a good 5 minutes before he can comprehend what he’s just seen. He shakes the painting to see if anything happens to it, and of course, nothing does. This is just his luck, finding some freaky ass object. Charlie should know what it is, seeing as it’s in one of her rooms. It’s probably one of her pranks. He clutches the painting and marches out of the room to find her.

After searching the castle for what seemed a life time, he finally finds her in the courtyard. She’s speaking with one of the other knights when Dean approaches

He clears his throat “Erm, Charlie can I speak to you for a sec?”

She turns to him, seeing that he’s distressed, she turns back towards the knight, “Would you be able to excuse us, sorry” The knight just simply nodded and left, once he was out of the way Dean pulled the painting from under his arm and showed it her.

“Do you have any idea what the hell this is doing in your closet?” He snapped unintentionally.

“What? In the closet? This painting of you was in the closet?” She chuckles a little at that but quickly stops as she can see Dean squint his eyes “I’ve never seen that in my life”.

“It was an empty canvas at first but it was all glimmery and then my face appeard, like what the hell. You better not be pulling some prank on me ‘cus I ain’t laughing”

“Woah woah I just told you, I have no idea what that canvas is, or what it was doing in the room, I have never seen it before, you trust me don’t you?” She places her hand on his arm and he feels ashamed of his behaviour.

“Yeah, yeah I believe ya, sorry I acted like that, I’m just really freaked out. It looks like some sort of magic or something, what do you think it is?”

He hands over the painting so that she can have a better look “To be completely honest I have no idea what it is, it does seem to have some sort of magical aura within it but I don’t know what or why. Maybe you should take it to your brother, he might know something, he reads up on this stuff doesn’t he?”

Why didn’t he think of Sam first? Of course he’ll know, he’s a huge nerd when it comes to anything like this. “Yeah good idea, I’ll go find him, I’ll see you later”. Charlie hands the painting back over and he makes his way to find Sam.

 

It didn’t take him long at all to find Sam, he was in his usually place, The Library. There are rows upon rows of books, there must be hundreds, maybe even thousands of them.  The kid should really get out more, he’s probably the only knight that reads so much. When he reaches the table that Sam is seated at, Sam looks up and smiles, and then he frowns. “Hey you asshole thanks for ruining my life earlier!” He stands up and sizes Dean up.

Dean chuckles, he forgot he said that earlier. “Hey hey calm down, making me think you actually have it...”

“I don’t!”

“Ok anyway that’s not why I found you, surprise surprise”. He holds the painting up to that Sam can see it. “I was cleaning up earlier in this room and I noticed glimmer, so I went to check it out and there was this in the closet”

“Wait, there was a painting of you in the closet?” Sam has an amused look on his face

“That is exactly what Charlie pointed out. Anyway, the thing is that the canvas was empty when I checked it but suddenly all this colour came flooding to it and my face appears.”

Sam looks sceptical “Are you being serious?”

“Of course I am! I was hoping that you, seeing as you’re a big nerd, would know what the hell it is, Charlie said that there’s some sort of magical aura on it”. He hands Sam the painting so he can examine it.

“This is so strange, I’m not too sure what it is, but I am sure that there will be a book on it. Come on, let’s have a look”.

 

Dean pads down an aisles of books, wondering what it could even be classed as, art? Magic? Witches? He hopes not the third one, he's had enough of them.

He decides to examine the painting again, not that he wants to. He scans it top to bottom thoroughly, it's a very detailed painting, it has his striking green eyes and even a few freckles laid out on the bridge of his nose. He strokes his hand over it to see if he find any differences in the texture, and funnily enough, the bottom right hand corner feels a bit rough compared to the rest.  
"Sammy, come look at this" he shouts over.  
Sam appears round the corner of the aisle and Dean motions him over.

"Here, this bit feels different to the rest"  
Sam kneels down and presses his hand to the rougher bit.  
"It does feel different. This could be something, have you tried scratching at it?"  
Dean gently scratches at the area, the paint starts to flake away, revealing black ink.

"Look! There's words! It seems to be a different language though".

"I think there's a language book around here somewhere, it might be in that".

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look" Dean responded begrudgingly.  
They both get up and wonder towards the language section. Great, there has to be at least 50 books.

"There's like a billion of these, I hate reading as it is!" Dean complains.

"Just grab a bunch and quit your moaning"

Dean collects a few books and hobbles to a table, Sam is looking way too happy about this. Time passes as they read through the different books, Dean's through his 3rd book when Sam suddenly shouts over.

  
"Hey I think I've found it!"

"I'm just here, you don't have to shout, 'bout gave me a heart attack" He puts his hand on his chest dramatically, "Let's have a look then" Sam pushes the book towards Dean.

"Here, this page at the bottom. It looks very similar to this, Enochian".

He's right, it does look similar.  
"Enochian? As in the angel language?"

"Yeah it seems like it, now all we have to do is work out why and what it says, do you know anyone that can translate it? Or who knows anything about Angels?"

Dean sits in thought for a moment.

"Missouri knows stuff about this, she always used to answer any questions I had" he looks down, memories flooding back of what his mother used to tell him when he was a child.

"Erm, should we go find her then?" Sam asks.

Dean simply nods.


	4. Chapter 4

The brothers hastily make their way towards Missouri's home, she lives in a snug cottage not too far from the library. They journey there in silence, just the sound of the snow crunching beneath their boots.

When they arrive at the cottage Sam firmly knocks on the door. It didn't take long for her to answer.

"My boys!" She opens her arms for a big bear hug.

"Can't breath.." Dean gasps whilst she releases them. 

"It's been so long! Don't just stand their gawking, come on in"

The boys duck their heads to avoid banging them when entering the cottage, they wipe their feet on the mat to remove any excess snow.

Missouri disappears off into her kitchen and appears moments later with a hot steaming pie in her hands.

"I had an inkling that you would be visiting, so I made sure I was prepared" She says with a warm smile

Deans eyes beam as he inspects the pie.

"You are the best Missouri" 

"I do try hun" 

 

Deans on his third slice of pie when Missouri asks,

"So what brings you boys here then?" 

Dean shoves the rest of the pie into his mouth and Sam puts his down, upon seeing Dean stuff his mouth, Sam decides to address the situation. After telling her what Dean previously told him, he adds "and at the bottom of the painting we found some words, we did some research and they appear to be Enochian. Dean mentioned that you have some Knowledge on the subject".

The brothers both look at Missouri for a response.

"I do know things about Angels, and some words, pass it here"

Dean picks up the painting that he abandoned for pie and hands it over. 

"Wow. It's a beautiful painting Dean, they even got some of those freckles you deny having."

Dean blushes at this.

Her eyes squint as she concentrates at the words "hm, I don't think I can translate it too clearly, but from what I can gather  it says 'For whom the colour shows, is deemed worthy'." 

The bothers stare at Missouri with a puzzled look. 

"So does that mean Dean is 'deemed worthy'? By what, an angel?" Sam questions.

"I cannot say for sure, to truly know, your best bet is an angel hun"

"But I don't know where they are, I've never even seen one" Dean replies.

"You won't find them around here, they are situated in a distant land, where grass grows green and the sky is a warm blue." 

"Dean this is a perfect opportunity! We can have an adventure-"

"Hold on Sammy, you know we can't just do that, we aren't kids any more".

"Come on, I bet Charlie would be fine with it, all you do is work, plus it'll give you a chance to get away from being a handmaiden for a while"

Sam stares at his older brother with his big puppy eyes

"We don't even know where to go" Dean adds, trying to find excuses.

Missouri chimes in "Well actually I have this" She gets up and rummages through a few cupboards and draws, when she has found what she was looking for she returns. "This is a compass" She holds up the odd looking object, it looks like a cilinder with a red arrow in it "This arrow here points towards a special Angel, it will guide you towards him".

"Wait hold on, why have I never seen this before?" Dean asks in a hurt tone.

"The time was never right, but it is now". She hands over the compass. 

Dean takes the compass and rotates it in his hands, the red arrow seems adiment on facing a certain direction. 

"Well?" Sam carefully asks Dean.

"I guess we better go talk to Charlie then" he says with zero enthusiasm. 

 

 

They are just about to leave the cottage when Missouri calls to them.

"You boys be careful, who knows what's out there".


	5. Chapter 5

"That sounds so exciting! You should totally go as soon as". 

Dean stares at Charlie bemused as she just granted them to go just like that. What kind of Queen is she? Surely she can't just let them go. "But what about my duties and-"

"-Dean calm down, I can sort that out easily".

"Thanks charlie" Sam grins with excitement. "I told you she would let us go with no problem" He slaps Dean on the back.

Dean let's out a sigh, defeated. "Alright then, we best go get my baby ready and your beast" 

"Hey I can just poof you there! where is it?" 

"NO" Dean shouts "The last time you did that I didn't poop for a week. Plus anyway, we aren't completely sure where it is, we have this compass to direct us". He holds it up and rotates his hand to show Charlie, the red arrow stubbornly pointing to one location. which appears to be south.

"That's a neat device" Charlie exclaims with a glint in her eye "Maybe I can get it attached to a band so it can go on your wrist?"  

He didn't get chance to answer the question as she disappears with it anyway. He catches Sam at the corner of his eye bobbing with excitement "I guess we better get our things ready then whilst she does that". Sam grins and nods at him, they both part ways.

 

Dean huffs out a breath as he enters his room, he finds himself traipsing towards his bed and flops down onto it. He is not ready for this journey, he fumbles at his bedside drawer and grabs a handmade clay ornament of a female angel that his mother made for him when he was young. He holds it up to admire the detail she put into it, thumbing over the wings. The angel is detailed with beautiful blue eyes and jet black hair. It lives next to his bed as a reminder of her and what she always used to tell him, and now he might actually meet one. Before he realises a stray tear trickles down his face. He needs to snap out of it or he'll become a mess. The Angel gets placed back down and he sits up, readying to change.

Light armour is needed as they'll be travelling and he doesn't want to weigh down his baby too much. At least he'll be rid of this handmaiden uniform, he thinks as he changes. What's more important, food or a change of clothes? Food. Definitely, Into the bag goes bread and pie, surely there will be markets along the way. He retrieves the knife he keeps under his pillow and tucks it snug into his boot, he already has his long sword which he carries with him more or less everywhere. You can never be too careful.

He's halfway through the door before he turns back retrieving his angel, damn kids will steal it if he leaves it, finding an excuse to take it.

 

Sam is stood waiting with Charlie, of course he would be ready first. 

She smiles at him and rolls up his sleeve and fixes the compass around his wrist. "I'm glad it fits! Now, I want you both to be careful, your my best men, and friends" They share hugs and she whispers into Deans ear "You're finishing that room when you get back" Giving him a wink, they part ways. 

"Hey baby" Dean pats Impala on the side "we're going on an adventure, not that I want to" he grumbles. "Sammy I still can't believe you have that creature instead of a horse" he shakes his head.

"Hey leave Moose alone, he's like my spirit animal" Sam responds, patting his moose. 

The brothers and their mounts are set and ready. Dean checks the compass, they head south. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so to anyone reading this (if there is any lol)  
> I think I'm going to write it all then upload. So it may not be updated for a while  
> Also I'm sorry for any mistakes I'm a dumbass


End file.
